


Être siamois avec un crocodile quand on est un cygne

by McCartneyQc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCartneyQc/pseuds/McCartneyQc
Summary: Julian Gold et Emma Swan sont des partenaires dans la vie jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, et ce dans tous les aspects de leur vie. À l'heure actuelle, et pour l'histoire, un aspect de leur partenariat fait l'objet d'une enquête et c'est un aspect professionnel. Les deux sont détectives, et à partir de maintenant détectives suspendus, gracieuseté de leur nouveau capitaine, Regina Mills. Ils sont accusés d'inconduites graves. S'ils se trouvent dans l'obligation de s'engager dans un processus thérapeutique, aucun d'entre eux n'en fait un cas. Ils avaient la fausse impression qu'il serait facile de passer par les tests psychologiques d'un psychologue spécialisé dans les cas de traumatismes dans les forces de police, Belle French, comme s'il s'agissait d'un examen de calcul. Mais, c'était sans se rendre compte que leurs coeurs pourraient avoir d'autres désirs. Et qu'ils seraient peut-être tentés de satisfaire ces désirs. Mais pas maintenant. Pas si vite, pas sans commencer par le début de l'histoire ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je n'ai pas le temps de le traduire... ni mon autre histoire. Alors je m'essais de le poster dans sa langue d'origine.

Emma Swan déposa ses pieds sur le bureau de la nouvelle capitaine. Regina Mills lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais sa détective ne lui répondit que par un sourire arrogant. Voilà l'insubordination notée à son dossier qui lui avait valu plusieurs réprimandes, se dit Regina, en s'en voulant aussitôt de juger la détective alors qu'elle la connaissait à peine, et sur la simple assomption des notes inscrites à son dossier. Emma était nonchalante, du moins en apparence. Elle portait le manteau de cuir rouge dans lequel Regina la voyait tout le temps., son jeans bleu pâle et ses bottes. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, et son regard vert insistant était toujours fixé sur la capitaine Mills.

Le silence qui régnait dans le bureau ne semblait pas incommoder Regina, mais commençait à rendre Emma de plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle qui avait été appelée dans bureau de la capitaine depuis plus de dix longues minutes. Elle ne connaissait pas cette capitaine Mills qui venait de commencer au poste, mais la détective savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait été convoquée.

Regina était absorbée dans la lecture d'un épais dossier devant elle. Emma eut un sourire en sachant parfaitement que c'était son dossier que la capitaine étudiait. À la gauche de la capitaine reposait un dossier encore plus volumineux. Surement celui de mon partenaire, se dit Emma.

\- Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour vous tenir compagnie durant votre lecture ? demanda Emma d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Nous attendons votre partenaire... répliqua Regina sans même lever les yeux.

Emma avait vu juste : ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qui l'avait mené dans le bureau du capitaine ce matin, mais sans son travail, elle ne s'accordait aucune valeur. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée de son partenaire. Il attirait souvent l'attention sur lui avec ses entrées fracassantes. Ce matin ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Tout de noir vêtu, il semblait en deuil. Peut-être le deuil prochain de sa carrière? Ceci dit, il était toujours aussi bien arrangé qu'à son habitude : veston noir assorti à une chemise noire, une cravate rouge. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient impeccables, mais Emma remarqua qu'ils étaient de plus en plus gris. À sa vue, Emma enleva ses pieds de la table et lui fit un sourire alors qu'il lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Regina leva finalement les yeux du dossier pour le détailler.

\- Prenez place, détective Gold...

\- Devant l'immensité des choix, je t'ai gardé une place tout près de moi, Julian... annonça Emma.

Gold s'assit sur la chaise et Emma en profita pour déposer son coude sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Tous les deux regardaient fièrement Regina, prêts à assumer ce qui s'en venait. Cette dernière prit le temps de tenter de cerner les deux détectives-énergumènes devant elle. La veille, Regina avait été informée de divergences dans un cas délicat des détectives Swan et Gold. Lors d'une arrestation, ils auraient tué le suspect à coup de poings et de pieds répétés. Ils se seraient acharnés sur l'homme sans raison, mais leur rapport de l'événement disait qu'ils avaient été attaqués par la victime. Aucun policier n'avait contredit leurs rapports ou n'avait même émis un commentaire pouvant discréditer les célèbres détectives. Tout ceci avait quelque chose de bizarre et les propos de tous les intervenants étaient beaucoup trop identiques s'était fait la réflexion Regina.

Les voir si complices même dans leur silence, Regina se dit que les rumeurs étaient vraies : Julian Gold et Emma Swan étaient prêts à mourir ensemble s'il le fallait. Ils sont les partenaires idéaux pour une capitaine, mais aussi son pire cauchemar. Ils sont fusionnels : ils mentiraient en symbiose, seraient incassables et n'allaient jamais se trahir l'un et l'autre, quoi qu'il advienne. D'un point de vue pratique, ce type de partenaires n'avait pas besoin de se parler sur le terrain, car les deux partageaient le même double cerveau.

Leurs dossiers étaient exceptionnels. Si Emma Swan avait eu des problèmes avec l'autorité, la rendant incapable de travailler en duo, depuis les trois ans qu'elle était en équipe avec Gold, son comportement s'était nettement amélioré. Julian Gold était le détective le plus décoré du district, mais aussi le plus agressif, ce qui transparaissait parfois dans ses interrogatoires à la limite de la torture. À eux deux, ils avaient le pourcentage de cas résolu le plus élevé de tous les districts du Maine, les rendant impossibles à séparer. Emma était une personne explosive alors que Gold était d'un calme olympien. Swan était un moulin à paroles tandis que Gold était un trou noir. Mais tout ça ce n'était que les rumeurs. Les avoir assis devant elle, Regina pouvait enfin se faire sa propre idée de ce duo surprenant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, ce matin?

\- Car j'ai dit que le café était infect ? questionna Gold, ce qui fit rire Emma.

\- Julian, tu as fait pire! Tu l'as même craché au sol! Je t'avais dit que ça ne se fait pas, répliqua Emma.

\- Ah… Tu as raison... désolé capitaine... Je…

\- Ça suffit !

Le visage de Gold se referma présentant aussitôt son masque de glace à Regina, alors que le sourire d'Emma se figea. Regina Mills ne se laisserait pas séduire aussi facilement par ses deux brillants détectives. C'était de graves accusations qui planaient sur eux. Elle ouvrit donc un dossier, plus petit celui-ci, et son regard passa de Gold à Swan.

\- Richard Coctard. Il était sous enquête depuis un an et demi. Vous le suiviez à la trace jusqu'au jour où, avec le Swat, vous défoncez la porte d'une maison où il se trouve, car vous auriez été avertit par une voisine qui aurait entendu du bruit. Jusque là, je comprends bien?

\- Il me semble que oui, confirma Gold. Pourquoi toute cette mise en contexte?

\- Coctard y était effectivement. Selon vos rapports, il aurait eu un geste menaçant envers vous et aurait attrapé la détective Swan par la gorge. Gold, pour défendre votre partenaire vous lui auriez à ce moment brisé le nez d'un coup de poing. Ensuite, Coctard serait tombé par terre, Swan, enragée, lui aurait donné quelques coups de pied dans le ventre et les côtes avant de se contenir. Le suspect n'aurait à ce moment aucune blessure grave. Enfin, il vous aurait à nouveau menacés, alors détective Gold vous auriez tenté de l'immobiliser, mais la manœuvre étant difficile, elle aurait été fatale à Richard Coctard. Vous confirmez cette version des faits ?

Emma jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son partenaire, qui serra les mâchoires, avant que les deux détectives hochent la tête pour confirmer les dires de leur capitaine des 48 dernières heures.

\- Vous êtes certains de ne pas avoir omis de dire quelque chose ? insista Regina.

\- Non m'dam, répliqua Emma, alors qu'un lent sourire s'affichait sur les lèvres de Gold.

\- Venez-en aux faits, capitaine... Notre rapport est différent des conclusions de l'autopsie… C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas le nommer tout simplement?

Regina se cala contre sa chaise, les bras croisés, son regard défiant celui de Julian Gold. Elle comprit que malgré toute l'attitude d'Emma Swan, la tête forte du duo était Gold. Regina se permettait même d'avancer que toute cette situation était à cause de lui et que sa partenaire l'avait suivit parce qu'ils étaient complices dans tout. Elle avait sa réponse : Gold avait explosé. Rien dans le dossier du détective ne prédestinait qu'il allait battre à mort un pédophile, lui qui travaillait dans les crimes sexuels depuis plus de 15 ans. Mais qui est, de toute manière, prédestiné à assassiner des gens? Regina Mills savait au plus profond de son âme que l'instigateur du meurtre de Coctard était cet homme assis en face d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas minimiser la participation d'Emma Swan puisqu'elle était tout aussi coupable que son partenaire, mais elle avait la conviction que la jeune femme avait participé par solidarité.

De par son rôle de capitaine, Regina devait protéger ses détectives. Elle allait le faire de toutes ses forces. Ils étaient l'essence même de son poste, les deux plus solides et meilleurs détectives. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que la détective Emma Swan est belle à croquer ni avec la tristesse dans les yeux de Julian Gold qui la touchait. Non c'était juste, car elle était leur capitaine et qu'elle devait leur donner tous les outils pour se sortir de cet enfer.

\- Vous avez raison, Gold. La description de l'agression ne correspond pas avec les blessures découvertes à l'autopsie. Selon vos rapports, vous lui auriez donné deux coups de poing à intervalle de deux minutes, tandis que Swan lui aurait donné trois coups de pied. Mais selon les résultats de l'autopsie, l'identification du suspect n'a pu se faire que par la dentition puisqu'il était défiguré, comme si on s'était acharné sur lui. Son estomac était éclaté. Selon le médecin légiste, la victime serait morte écrasée par un poids lourd. Imaginez sa surprise quand on lui a dit que Monsieur était soupçonné d'avait succombé sous les coups portés par vous et Swan. Vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit, le médecin légiste ?

Emma regarda devant elle, tendue, tandis que Gold se pencha vers Regina, les dents serrées, le regard froid.

\- Dites-le-nous...

\- Que pour corroborer votre version des faits, Coctard serait toujours en vie. Que vous deviez être totalement enragés et que les coups devaient être répétitifs et d'une violence inouïe si ce n'était pas le fait d'un poids lourd.

\- Alors donc vous allez nous dire que vous n'avez d'autre choix que de nous confiner au travail de bureau tant que l'enquête n'est pas terminée ? s'enquit Julian.

Emma secoua la tête en se mordilla les lèvres, les poings serrés, tandis que Gold se croisait les bras, se refermant totalement. Regina poussa un long soupir : des agents aussi compétents hors du terrain était un crime en soi, mais elle avait des ordres à suivre. Elle aurait aimé leur faire comprendre qu'elle était dans leur camp, qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Mais c'était la troisième journée de Regina au poste, et les deux détectives n'étaient pas faciles à approcher. Tout de même, elle pensait avoir mis toutes les chances de son côté en engageant personnellement une des meilleures psys de l'état qui se trouvait aussi à être sa meilleure amie. Les deux agents allaient devoir suivre une thérapie. Regina faisait son devoir de comprendre ce qui avait poussé ses deux détectives pourtant si professionnels à commettre un tel geste. Elle devait aussi savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé, pour construire la meilleure défense si besoin il y avait. La capitaine prit son téléphone en observant les deux détectives. Emma semblait être à bout de nerfs et Regina remarqua le geste de Gold pour la calmer. Il posa une main sur son genou et de son pouce le lui caressa, la regardant du coin des yeux. Emma secoua la tête, mais elle semblait apaisée.

\- Oui, Isabelle ? Vous êtes prête...? Ok, oui, oui... Les deux ensembles ? Vraiment ? Ok parfait... Oui, le plus rapidement possible, nous n'avons pas les moyens d'attendre... Merci.

Quand elle raccrocha, Regina remarqua le regard interrogatif d'Emma Swan, avant qu'elle ne regarde son partenaire les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous voulez qu'on revienne en poste rapidement ? demanda Emma

\- Oh que oui...

\- Pourquoi ?

Regina ne lui répondit pas, elle se leva et d'un geste de la main, leur indiqua de se relever. Emma attendit la réaction de Gold avant de l'imiter et de se lever.

\- La psy vous attend les deux ensemble dans la salle de réunion.

\- Les deux ? demanda surprit Gold.

\- C'est ce qu'elle vient de me demander...

Emma Swan reprit un peu de son entrain et tapa la poitrine de Gold en riant.

\- Une thérapie de couple, depuis le temps que je te disais qu'on en avait besoin.

Elle se retourna pour sortir, alors que Gold soutenait toujours le regard de sa capitaine. Le combat silencieux n'était pas une menace, mais un test. Julian Gold ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance, mais il comprit que la capitaine ne les laissait tomber.

Emma était sortie du bureau et parlait avec un autre détective, Graham Humbert, quand Gold sortit à son tour. Regina s'approcha de la porte pour les regarder interagir avec leurs collègues. Humbert s'effaça rapidement quand Gold s'approcha d'Emma. Elle les vit se diriger vers la salle de réunion et Gold prendre Emma par la nuque pour la serrer contre lui. Un geste d'une grande douceur pour la réputation qu'il avait, se dit Regina. C'est avec surprise qu'elle vit Emma Swan s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle et prendre son partenaire dans ses bras. Le menton de Swan sur l'épaule de Gold, elle jeta un regard vers Regina et c'est avec une sensation bizarre que celle-ci reçut le sourire de cette blonde. Quand le duo disparut derrière la porte, Regina éleva la voix.

\- Humbert, dans mon bureau...

Le pauvre Graham sursauta violemment et sous le regard moqueur de Killian Jones, il se dirigea vers le bureau de la capitaine. Une fois entré, Regina lui demanda de fermer la porte et de s'assoir. Il était nerveux et jouait avec sa cravate mal nouée.

\- Parlez-moi des détectives Gold et Swan...

Regina savait qu'elle frôlait les limites du professionnalisme, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Graham soupira de soulagement, mais se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

\- Ils sont excellents, des super détectives...

\- Sont-ils un couple ? coupa Regina

Les yeux de Graham s'agrandirent de surprise devant l'indécence de la question. Il eut un petit rire.

\- Non, madame, même si c'est ce que tout le monde pense.

\- Pourquoi alors êtes-vous si certain ?

\- Euh... c'est parce que... c'est personnel, capitaine.

Regina savait parfaitement que la vie personnelle de ses détectives ne la regardait pas. Mais quelque chose se dégageait de ce duo qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Peut-être c'était le fait qu'Emma Swan était son genre de flirt, ou le fait que Julian Gold avait démontré une marque d'affection envers la blonde, mais elle devait être certaine qu'en plus de tout le reste, elle n'aurait pas à gérer un couple incontrôlable. Graham était de plus en plus nerveux, jetant des regards par les fenêtres du bureau de la capitaine Mills.

\- Tout ce que vous allez me dire ne sortira pas d'ici... Vous avez ma parole, insista Regina bien honteusement.

\- Disons... je ne sais pas pour Jul... pour Gold. Il est assez secret… Seulement Emma semble capable de le faire sortir de sa coquille... Son ex-femme travaille ici, au poste... Ça amène des tensions parfois, mais il l'ignore la majorité du temps... Je ne crois pas qu'il est attiré par Emma...

Regina avait bien lu le dossier de Gold. Son ex- femme, la détective Milah Gold, était aux homicides avec David Nolan. Des problèmes à venir en perspective selon Regina. Elle devrait lire éventuellement les dossiers de tous ses détectives, mais elle voulait se concentrer pour l'instant sur les deux plus important.

\- … Quant à Swan, elle ne sera jamais attirée par Gold... Car... elle n'aime pas les hommes, du moins dans ce sens-là…, continua Graham

\- Comment savez-vous ça ?

\- Elle a déjà fréquenté ma sœur... c'est comme ça que je le sais...

Un petit pincement au ventre lui procura une sensation de plaisir. C'était pourtant inutile. Les couples entre partenaires n'étaient pas tolérés, il était encore plus improbable que ce soit toléré une peut-être-petite-minuscule-attirance d'une capitaine envers une détective. Mais le fait de savoir Emma était attirée par les femmes la rendait heureuse. Regina reporta son attention à Graham qui, plus détendu, la scrutait, comme Gold l'avait fait un quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Alors pourquoi les gens les croient en couple ?

\- Car ils sont toujours ensemble... Et je veux dire toujours... Il va parfois chercher le fils d'Emma à la garderie. Il a deux ans... et tout le monde trouve qu'il ressemble à Gold. Plusieurs patrouilleurs le voient souvent sortir de chez Emma. Certains leur ont même donné un surnom : GoldenSwan.

\- Ils sont partenaires, c'est normal qu'ils soient souvent ensemble…

\- Je suis le partenaire de Killian Jones... et nous ne sommes pas toujours ensemble, et il ne termine pas mes phrases... soutint Humbert, en commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise d'en dire autant sur la vie privée de ses collègues.

\- Merci, Humbert. Ce sera tout, vous pouvez disposer...

Graham se leva rapidement et sans prendre la chance que Regina lui pose d'autres questions, il partit au pas de course. Une fois seule, Regina prit les dossiers de ses deux rebelles et se remit à les consulter. Dans la salle de réunion, Emma et Julian étaient assis devant la psy.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabelle French, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Belle. C'est notre première aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous les trois cette fois-ci, mais les prochaines rencontres se feront individuellement. Si vous êtes d'accord, ça se passera à mon bureau chez moi. Ça permet d'être plus intimes, sans avoir les collègues derrière la porte. On m'a dit que vous étiez habitués de penser ensemble. Ceci étant dit, je vous demande de récupérer chacun vos cerveaux quand nous allons nous voir. Je comprends que chaque pensée, désir et envie de l'autre vous rejoint...

\- Oh, vous vous trompez... Jamais Milah ne m'a intéressée, coupa Emma.

\- Oh, ridicule... j'étais jeune et stupide, répliqua Julian.

Belle dut cacher son sourire devant cette interruption. Elle avait un défi de taille devant elle. Quand Regina l'avait approchée pour ce cas particulier, elle avait passé la semaine entière avec les dossiers de Gold et Swan. Les deux détectives avaient des caractères différents. Si leurs dossiers personnels étaient impressionnants, leurs dossiers de partenaires étaient magistraux. Jamais personne n'aurait pu penser que deux personnes aussi à l'opposé auraient pu devenir aussi proches.

Emma n'affichait plus autant de comportements d'insubordination depuis qu'elle travaillait avec Gold, et ce dernier n'avait plus eu d'accusation de violence depuis Emma. Les deux semblaient avoir trouvé quelque chose dans l'autre. En trois ans de partenariat, ils s'étaient transformés. Que s'était-il passé il y a deux semaines pour qu'un homme fût battu à mort ? Belle les regardait toujours alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'obstiner sur Milah, l'ex-femme de Gold. Elle était là pour les écouter parler, mais ils ne parlaient pas. Belle avait voulu les voir ensemble pour se faire une idée générale de leurs interactions. Et elle sut que de les séparer pourrait lui permettre de percer leurs carapaces.

Quand Belle revint de ses réflexions, Emma critiquait toujours le choix de la première épouse de Julian. Elle lui avait pris la cravate et l'avait desserrée et Gold avait grogné en lui tassa les mains pour refaire son nœud. Swan se retourna vers Belle et la prit à témoin.

\- Dites-lui que j'ai raison... Milah l'a rendu morose et ennuyant...

\- Je ne peux pas affirmer quoi que ce soit en ce sens... Je suis ici pour vous écouter et vous accompagner au meilleur de mes capacités. Je suis votre alliée pas votre ennemie, mais je vous rappelle aussi que mon consentement est nécessaire pour retourner sur le terrain.

Le regard de Belle pénétra celui de Gold qui, après quelques secondes, baissa les yeux. La carapace de cet homme était extrêmement rigide et épaisse. Elle allait devoir travailler fort sur le lien de confiance pour le faire sortir de cet isolement émotionnel dans lequel il semble s'être enfermé. Quant à Emma Swan, Belle avait rapidement compris que leur relation allait aussi être un défi, mais la jeune blonde n'avait pas des mécanismes de défense aussi imperméable que l'homme de 50 ans qui est son partenaire.

\- Je suis consciente que ce ne sera pas facile le processus que nous ferons ensemble. L'objectif est de comprendre ce qui s'est passé lors de votre dernière intervention, de s'assurer que vous vous sentez bien, et de mettre en place des moyens pour éviter que ça se reproduise. Nous allons revenir sur l'incident, mais aussi vers vous. À vos ambitions, à votre carrière, votre enfance... et vos désirs, continua Belle.

\- Je désire un bon hamburger avec une méga frite. Et toi Julian ? coupa Emma.

Gold releva les yeux vers Belle et ne répondit pas à Emma. Il venait de se refermer à double tour, défiant la jeune psy du regard. Il tentait de lui faire sentir qu'il en avait vu d'autres et que ce n'était pas elle qui allait réussir là où les autres avaient échoué.

Emma suivit le regard de son partenaire, avant de lui caresser l'épaule de la main, voulant se faire rassurante. Définitivement, si elle voulait explorer leur fragilité, Belle devrait les voir séparément. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts que le métal le plus dur. Belle comprit rapidement que Julian Gold était le plus fragile. Il n'avait qu'Emma et elle était sa source de force. Sans elle, il deviendrait surement imprévisible et vulnérable, du moins, c'était une hypothèse à valider. Emma, quant à elle, avait un fils, des amis, même si elle passait la majorité de son temps avec Gold. Elle était émotionnellement plus forte que son partenaire. Belle en conclut que c'était Gold qui représentait le plus de risque de décompenser et se désorganiser donc que c'était lui qu'elle devait rencontrer en premier pour tenter d'établir un lien. Il y avait derrière sa froideur une fragilité qui ébranla Belle, même si elle ne le comprenait pas encore. Passer autant de temps en compagnie d'un homme comme Julian Gold pourrait être dangereux pour son équilibre émotionnel à elle également.

Belle les remercia et leur annonça son plan.

\- J'aimerais que vous veniez chez moi, détective Gold, demain matin pour une première session... Je sais que c'est samedi demain, mais j'aimerais commencer le plus rapidement possible.

\- C'est vous la psy...

\- Emma, je vous attendrai le jour suivant. Ça vous convient?

Belle leur tendit chacun une carte sur laquelle son adresse était inscrite ainsi que deux numéros de téléphone. Gold la prit sans lui jeter un coup d'œil et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par Emma.

\- Mon portable et le numéro de chez moi sont aussi inscrits. À n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, si vous sentez le besoin de parler, vous pouvez m'appeler.

\- Je n'ai jamais ce genre de besoin, Miss French, répliqua Gold du tact au tact.

\- Belle, appelez-moi Belle. Vous en aurez peut-être un jour, Julian, et à ce moment, je serai là pour vous écouter.

D'un regard arrogant, il détailla Belle de la tête aux pieds en espérant l'intimider, mais elle soutenait son regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas facile à déstabiliser, il sortit de la pièce en grognant.

Belle sortit à son tour pour aller faire son rapport à la capitaine Mills. Quand elle jeta un regard sur ses nouveaux clients, elle vit Emma donner un coup d'épaule à Gold avant de pencher sa tête vers l'arrière pour éclater de rire. Ce dernier jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard bleu de Belle. Il prit son manteau et Emma l'invita chez elle.

Quand la psy entra dans le bureau de Regina, elle poussa un soupir en se laissant tomber sur la chaise devant le bureau de la capitaine en fermant les yeux, épuisée.

\- Ils sont quelque chose, avoue ? demanda Regina en souriant.

\- Je te connais depuis longtemps, mais pour une fois tu avais raison quand tu m'as dit que tu avais un cas difficile et hors de commun.

\- Le cas d'une vie...

\- Lui, surtout... Il se dégage de ce Gold une méchanceté bizarre, mais en même temps une grande fragilité. Emma se cache derrière un mur, mais moins grand que lui.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu les voir ensemble ?

Belle ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de se masser les tempes. Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop en dire, mais Regina était son amie depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de secret l'une pour l'autre, que ce soit sur le plan professionnel ou personnel.

\- Ils sont plus qu'une équipe... Ils se sont trouvés. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ils me donnent l'impression d'être incapable de fonctionner l'un sans l'autre. Quand ce n'est pas Gold qui supporte Emma, c'est elle qui le soutient.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont coupables ?

\- Ils n'ont jamais nié l'avoir tué...

\- Non, mais ils disent que c'était de la légitime défense. Tu as vu le rapport du médecin légiste. C'est un carnage...

Belle se perdit dans ses pensées, avant de se lever.

\- Qu'ils se soient acharnés sur la victime, je le crois. Le pourquoi, je ne le sais pas encore...

\- Qui des deux parlera en premier, tu crois ?

\- Ah tu sais, le premier qui craquera sera Julian Gold, j'en suis convaincue... Mais il ne parlera jamais de ce qui s'est passé. Emma oui, par désespoir de voir son partenaire si démuni. Ta réponse passera par Emma Swan, mais c'est un travail de longue haleine... Ils partagent plus qu'une amitié sans limite, ils partagent aussi un enfant.

Regina leva les yeux vers la psy, surprise. Graham lui avait confirmé que jamais Emma et Gold n'avaient été ou étaient un couple. Belle sourit devant la réaction de son amie. Elle s'approcha du bureau, y déposa ses deux mains et se pencha vers la capitaine.

\- Je n'ai pas de confirmation, mais Gold est le père du petit Henry. Emma est dans la même équipe que Gold, elle aime les femmes. Elle voulait un enfant et a demandé au seul homme de confiance qu'elle connaissait...

\- Julian Gold.

\- Voilà... Elle avait besoin d'un donneur et qui de mieux que son partenaire?

Sur ce, Belle sortit du bureau, laissant une Regina plus que songeuse à se demander si elle devait séparer ce duo pour les jumeler à d'autres détectives, du moins pour le temps de l'évaluation. Les observations de Belle l'avaient surprise. Elle croyait qu'Emma était la plus fragile. Elle connaissait Isabelle French depuis 10 ans et jamais les intuitions de la psy ne la trompaient…


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil se levait à peine quand le petit garçon de deux ans courut vers la chambre de sa mère. Sur le côté gauche du lit était couché un homme sur lequel il sauta. Henry blotti son petit nez dans le cou de Julian, qui se réveilla en grognant. Le petit gloussa en se collant davantage dans les bras de Gold, qui le serra contre son corps. Emma se réveilla en sursaut et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes de sa vie, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il va prendre l'habitude de venir te rejoindre, si tu le laisses faire, taquina Emma.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre... De toute façon, le bureau de la psy est plus près de chez toi... répliqua Gold.

\- Ça te rend nerveux ?

Julian s'assit dans le lit, en prenant Henry sur ses genoux, regardant Emma, les lèvres pincées. Il caressa les cheveux de l'enfant avant de se lever du lit, Henry toujours accroché à son cou. La blonde se leva rapidement et bloqua le passage à son partenaire, avant de lui prendre son fils.

\- Julian, hier, pour la première fois, tu m'as demandé la permission de dormir ici. Habituellement, tu te contentes de me demander si j'ai invité une fille avant de prendre place dans le lit... Mais hier, tu as demandé la permission. Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu ici? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es nerveux à cause de la belle psy ou de Regina?

\- Rien de tout ça, Em'

Il se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'appartement d'Emma Swan comportait deux chambres à coucher, une devenue celle d'Henry et celle de sa partenaire. Au début de leur collaboration, il dormait dans la première, mais depuis la naissance du petit, Emma et lui avait conclu qu'ils pouvaient partager le même lit, sans craindre de développement à caractère sexuel. Emma était ouvertement gay et Julian n'était pas attiré par les blondes. Parfois, Emma venait tout de même se blottir dans les bras de son partenaire pour arrêter de sentir la solitude qui l'envahissait. Cette relation platonique leur apportait tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas ailleurs : compréhension, entraide et stabilité. Dans ces moments là, Gold dormait une nuit entière sans faire de cauchemar, le corps chaud de Swan l'apaisant.

Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et attendit que l'eau devienne suffisamment chaude. Il entendait Emma chantonner pour son fils. Gold entra sous l'eau et déposa son front contre le carrelage en fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la chanson d'Emma. Peu importe la chaleur à laquelle il réglait l'eau de la douche, Julian Gold avait toujours froid. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais chaud. La chaleur l'avait désertée quand son âme avait été assassinée par la disparition de Neal., Il avait ressenti la perte, le froid et la douleur jusque dans ses os. C'était comme si la blessure de son âme ne s'était jamais refermée, comme une porte qu'on laisse ouverte à -40 degrés et qui rend de glace l'intérieur de la maison.

L'arrivée d'Emma dans sa vie avait mis un baume sur sa douleur et ensuite, l'arrivée d'Henry avait apaisé certaines de ses angoisses, mais rien n'arrivait à le réchauffer pleinement. Il ne voulait pas non plus. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il le devait à Neal de ne pas… Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Emma ouvrit soudainement le rideau de la douche. Gold tourna sa tête vers sa partenaire, qui venait de prendre place sur le siège des toilettes, les bras croisés le regardant comme une détective.

\- Emma !

\- Dis-moi tout... Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête de cochon ?

\- Rien... Juste... Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans ce foutoir.

\- Tu ne m'as pas entraînée dans rien, Jul. Je suis responsable de mes actes, j'ai fait un choix. Tu as peur que je dise ce qui s'est réellement passé ? demanda Emma.

Il essuya l'eau qui lui coulait sur le visage avant de prendre la bouteille de shampooing. En se savonnant les cheveux, il sourit tristement à Emma. Il savait que jamais elle ne parlerait. Elle était la seule personne sur terre en qui il avait confiance. Il n'avait pas de remord, et ce qu'ils avaient fait à e pédophile, il ne le regretterait jamais. Mais ses pulsions allaient sûrement coûter le poste d'Emma et ça le rendait malade.

En le regardant se rincer les cheveux, Emma eut un sourire devant cet homme bourru. Elle remerciait le ciel chaque jour de l'avoir placé sur son chemin. Elle avait vécu des abandons répétés tout au long de sa vie. Dès sa naissance, les adultes la regardaient comme si elle avait la peste et les enfants ne voulaient jamais jouer avec elle. Quand elle avait finalement trouvé une famille d'accueil accueillante, parce que ce n'est pas automatique, le père de famille l'a mis dehors à 17 ans, quand il a appris qu'elle était gay.

Plus tard, elle avait eu l'impression que chaque homme qu'elle croisait voulait l'avoir dans son lit sans égard à sa volonté à elle. Quand elle leur annonçait son homosexualité, la majorité ne la croyait pas et les autres la traitaient de monstre. Emma n'avait jamais eu d'estime pour un homme, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Gold. La première chose qu'il lui avait dite était qu'il ne voulait pas être un encouragement dans les statistiques en lien avec les fréquentations entre partenaires. Elle lui avait tout de suite dit qu'elle préférait de toute façon les femmes. Emma était alors tombée follement amimoureuse de cet homme qui lui avait répliqué qu'elle était chanceuse, car les femmes sont belles. Et depuis ce moment-là, ils étaient inséparables, comme si enfin, elle avait trouvé la moitié manquante de son âme. Ainsi, le voir aussi nerveux, presque apeuré, elle aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer davantage. Mais elle le connaissait, et quand il était dans cet état, rien ne pouvait le calmer. Emma décida que c'était préférable de changer de sujet, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en colère deux heures avant sa première session de thérapie avec Belle French.

\- Tu sais... Henry commence à dire papa en parlant de toi.

Gold lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de sortir de la douche et d'enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Est-ce que ça te pose problème ?...Tu sais... jamais je ne te demanderai quoi que ce soit... Je te l'avais promis et j'y tiendrai... Mais il t'adore et je sais... que tu l'apprécies aussi. Étant donné que... tu sais Ne...

\- Ça ne me dérange pas... vraiment, coupa Gold

Il passa devant elle pour se rendre dans la chambre. Emma le suivit et s'accota contre le cadrage de la porte. Il prit ses vêtements dans son sac posé sur la table de chevet.

\- Penses-y Julian... Si tu acceptes, c'est pour la vie... Pas juste quand tu vas bien... Sinon, il restera de père inconnu et toi, tu continueras d'être un gentil oncle.

Il continua à s'habiller, sans lui répondre, dos à elle. Quand il s'assit sur le lit pour mettre ses souliers, Emma s'approcha de lui pour lui nouer sa cravate, avant d'embrasser ses cheveux mouillés. Elle sentit le corps de Gold se coller contre le sien un court instant, avant qu'il ne se lève. Debout devant Emma, il lui fit un bref sourire, auquel elle lui répondit en lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu es beau... Tu feras tourner la tête de cette psy.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but... Mais merci du compliment.

\- Cette Belle m'a l'air coriace, dit Emma.

\- Pas autant que moi, ma chère...

Emma éclata de rire devant sa mimique et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Restant seul dans la chambre, Gold poussa un long soupir. L'échange de regards avec la psy la veille le rendait nerveux pour aujourd'hui. Elle ne semblait pas juste coriace, mais perspicace. Son regard bleu était rempli de confiance et Julian détestait tous les sortes de psys confondus. Ça annonçait une session sous haute tension. Quand il sortit de la chambre, il embrassa Emma sur la joue et sans un mot se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Tu ne manges rien ? questionna Emma.

\- J'irai au restaurant... Je t'appelle dès que la torture est terminée...

Quand il sortit, il remarqua la voiture de Graham Humbert stationnée près de sa Cadillac. Gold sortit son portable et texta à sa partenaire.

\- Ton mouton est là.

\- ?

\- Humbert.

\- Ah.

Le jeune détective du crime organisé sortit de sa voiture pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Quand il croisa Julian, il lui fit un signe de tête que Julian ne prit pas la peine de retourner. En s'assoyant dans sa voiture, Gold vit Emma ouvrir la porte à Graham avant de regarder en sa direction. Emma répondit au clin d'œil de son partenaire en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur, ce qui fit rire Julian pour la première fois de la journée.

Emma fit entrer Graham en lui spécifiant qu'Henry venait de se rendormir. Le détective s'assit à la table de la cuisine, en regardant intensément la blonde. Emma savait de quoi il était encore venu lui parler, et elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier.

\- Ça n'aide pas les rumeurs qu'il dorme chez toi.

\- Tu sais où je les mets les rumeurs? répliqua Emma

\- Emma, je dis ça pour t'aider, tu sais... surtout que la capitaine m'a posé des questions sur vous deux...

Emma poussa un soupir de découragement et s'assit devant Graham. Elle lui prit les mains entre les siennes.

\- Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec Gold. Ta sœur aussi est bien placée.

\- Oui, je sais, et tu n'as jamais caché ton orientation, même si la moitié du poste ne le croit pas. Mais il a y des rumeurs de trip à trois...

Emma s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Il aura toujours des rumeurs, les gens n'aiment pas Julian et ils sont prêts à dire n'importe quoi.

\- Tu nies donc l'avoir déjà vu nu ?

\- Mais pourquoi je devrais parler de ça? Je questionne les autres sur leur vie sexuelle, moi? Si tu y tiens, j'ai déjà vu Gold nu, oui... Oh là là… Il arrive qu'il soit saoul et je le lave avant de le mettre au lit. Il fait pareil avec moi. Et tu sais quoi, quand il dort ici, il dort même dans mon lit, avec moi. Tu diras ça à ceux qui s'intéressent aux rumeurs. Ça leur fera de quoi parler pour un moment encore. Julian et moi partageons une belle amitié et ça rend parfois les gens jaloux.

Graham lui sourit. Quand Emma Swan était arrivée au poste i ans, il avait eu un gros béguin pour elle. Il avait cru, comme tous les autres, qu'elle se tapait Gold, mais quand sa sœur était arrivée à la maison familiale avec elle, il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Emma se rappela qu'il avait parlé de la capitaine, Regina Mills.

\- Elle voulait savoir quoi, la capitaine ? Demanda Emma

\- Si tu étais en couple avec Gold.

\- Et ? Elle aurait pu me le demander, non?

\- Bah, je lui ai dit que non, que tu aimais les femmes, pas les vieux fous...

\- Gold n'est pas si vieux.

Emma aimait bien Graham. Il était timide, mais avait quand même une forte propension à se mêler de sa vie. Il avait été son beau-frère durant quelques semaines, et à partir de sa séparation d'avec sa sœur, il s'était positionné en tant que protecteur. Elle gardait une place spéciale dans son cœur pour Graham Humbert et elle appréciait sa présence.

De son côté, Gold venait d'arriver devant le bureau/maison de la psychologue. Il prit quelques instants pour revêtir la carapace épaisse qu'il enlève quand il est chez Emma et se décida enfin à sonner à la porte. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Belle lui sourit tendrement, les yeux joyeux et accueillants. D'un geste de la main, elle le fit entrer. Il passa devant elle sans la regarder. Une fois dans un petit bureau, Belle s'assit devant lui, un crayon et un dossier à la main.

\- Vous allez bien aujourd'hui Julian ?

\- Toujours, madame la psy. Je vais toujours bien.

\- Vraiment ? questionna Belle.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux azur de la psy, en lui administrant le sourire le plus arrogant de son arsenal. Elle soutint son regard sans flancher. Ils étaient en compétition et elle ne le savait même pas. Gold avait décidé qu'elle ne réussirait pas à l'amener dans une situation de vulnérabilité.

\- Oui, vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien ? C'est un prérequis pour venir ici?

\- Ma question vous contrarie?

\- Je croyais que c'était votre métier d'entrer dans la tête des gens... Vous trouvez que j'ai l'air de mal aller? Voulez-vous que j'aille mal?

Belle prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Elle sentait Gold sur la défensive même s'il tentait de démontrer exactement l'inverse. Il était un très bel homme, toujours habillé de façon élégante, comme s'il avait besoin de se cacher derrière de beaux habits pour s'octroyer la même valeur. Il était frêle et de taille moyenne, mais selon les rapports qu'elle avait lus, rien ne semblait diminuer le mystère et son aura auprès des femmes. Toutefois, son attitude démontrait la piètre opinion qu'il avait de lui même. Belle ne le croyait pas quand il disait aller bien, mais elle ne voulait pas le provoquer, pas maintenant alors que le lien de confiance était inexistant. Elle décida d'aller dans la même direction que lui.

\- J'entre seulement si on me laisse entrer.

\- Ah, et vous êtes polie en plus, vous cognez…

\- Et je vais attendre que vous fassiez le choix de m'ouvrir, Julian…

\- On verra, répliqua Gold.

Belle croisa ses jambes et remarqua le regard de Julian glisser sur ses cuisses avant que ses yeux bruns ne reviennent dans les siens. Son visage ne démontrait aucune expression. Belle avait un faible pour les personnes ayant une structure de personnalité complexe et Gold se révélerait être un des cas les plus difficiles qu'elle aurait eu à gérer de toute sa jeune carrière. Elle était excitée. Elle avait vu les plus grands tueurs en série du pays, elle avait analysé certains des plus fous psychopathes, mais aucun de ses anciens clients ne ressemblaient, de près ou de loin à Julian Gold. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier à ce moment, mais qui la fascinait.

\- Voulez-vous me parler de vous?

\- Je suis détective.

\- D'accord…

\- Je suis un homme. Et je suis un détective. Mais je suis né homme, pas détective. Détective je le suis devenu. Pour clarifier.

Belle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait remarqué son geste et aperçu une lueur dans ses yeux pour la première fois, qui disparut rapidement. Il se félicitait de l'avoir fait rire et encore plus, de sa tentative pour le camoufler.

Gold jouait à la roulette russe. Belle sentait qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de s'ouvrir. Pour plusieurs personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées, se confier était une marque de faiblesse. Son langage corporel parlait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle savait que ça allait être un travail de longue haleine, le jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle ne devait pas être la souris trop souvent.

\- Ça me semble clair, effectivement. Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne peux pas vérifier avec mes yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas écrit sur mon visage que je suis détective…

\- Non. Mais sur votre badge, oui.

\- D'accord alors voici : je suis Écossais. Ça se devine par les oreilles vous allez me dire. Est-ce que les cinq sens étaient exclus? Ou juste la vue?

\- Je l'ai lu dans votre dossier…

Gold se croisa les bras en plissant les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous besoin de me voir si mon dossier dit tout de moi?

\- Vous êtes arrivé à quel âge aux États-Unis ? continua Belle

\- Ce n'était pas écrit? Avez-vous tout lu? Je crois que ça devrait y être pourtant…

\- Vous préférez ne pas me répondre?

\- J'étais jeune…

\- Avec vos parents, j'imagine ?

Belle avait effectivement tous ces renseignements dans le dossier, et elle savait que Gold le savait aussi. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle avait l'impression que son regard était tellement puissant qu'il s'en dégageait une chaleur pouvant faire braiser la personne qui soutiendrait son regard trop longtemps.

Elle avait été avisée qu'il fut un temps où Gold était furieusement agressif et imprévisible. Mais depuis trois ans, rien, aucune violence physique envers qui que ce soit, du moins, jusqu'à il y a deux semaines.

D'un côté, Belle subissait la pression de Regina pour savoir ce qui s'était véritablement passé et si les détectives pouvaient reprendre du service. De l'autre, elle devait tenir compte de la fragilité narcissique de Gold en ne déconstruisant pas une carapace qui avait servie à le protéger tout au long de ces années. Peut-être que de briser ce mécanisme de défense serait profitable, mais pas n'importe comment et à n'importe quel prix. Elle était convaincue qu'il était le plus fragile émotionnellement du duo et que l'ouverture d'Emma Swan passait par l'accès de cet homme à lui-même. Elle devait prendre le temps d'établir un lien avec lui, de construire la relation. Elle devait lui laisser le temps de l'apprivoiser et c'est ce qu'il faisait par ses réponses, guettant ses réactions et se réajustant à chaque commentaire. C'était plutôt positif. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Et avec votre partenaire, Emma Swan ?

\- Elle n'est pas arrivée en même temps que moi aux Etats-Unis…

\- Vous êtes assez proches, je crois.

\- Évidemment.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question semblait l'avoir prise par surprise. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de chercher une réponse qu'il jugeait convenable. Il baissa le regard pour la première fois, avant de regarder vers le plafond. C'est avec un sourire qu'il replongea son regard dans celui de Belle.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas?

\- Vous ne savez pas quoi?

Belle sourit. Ça faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était là et il maîtrisait parfaitement de dire des choses sans ne rien dire. Elle essaya une autre voie.

\- Julian, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ce matin?

\- Parce qu'on a rendez-vous et je respecte mes engagements.

\- Au-delà du rendez-vous, comprenez-vous pourquoi votre capitaine a demandé à ce que vous me rencontriez?

\- Elle est nouvelle et ne veut pas faire de gaffe, donc elle veut savoir si je suis apte à retourner au travail.

\- Et vous, en voyez-vous l'utilité?

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua Julian.

\- Je comprends. On va conclure là-dessus aujourd'hui.

\- C... c'est fini ?

\- Pour aujourd'hui, oui.

Julian se leva en même temps que Belle. Même s'il n'était pas grand, elle était quand même plus petite que lui. Elle leva ses yeux pour rencontrer son regard. Il semblait nerveux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à dire. Belle lui tendit la main. Il hésita et quand il lui serra finalement la main, il se raidit au contact de la paume de Belle, tandis que cette dernière ressentit des frissons lui remonter le long du bras. Un peu confuse, elle le vit se retourner brusquement pour sortir du bureau.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, Julian. On doit se revoir dans deux jours à la même heure, que vous le vouliez ou non. C'est un ordre de la capitaine. Sachez que je serai présente pour vous, peu importe ce que vous choisissez de me dire ou de ne pas me dire.

Il se figea à mi-chemin de la sortie, et sans se retourner il dit.

\- Avec des sessions aussi courtes, ça vous prendra une éternité pour entrer dans ma tête.

\- Ça dépend de vous, si vous m'ouvrez la porte ou si vous me laisser sur le perron.

Gold se retourna et avec un sourire mauvais il lui répondit.

\- Habillez-vous chaudement, Miss French. Ce n'est pas toujours chaud sur le perron.

\- On verra si vous changez d'avis.

\- C'est déjà tout vu...

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant Belle reprendre son souffle. En moins de 30 minutes, il l'avait vidé de son énergie. Elle se rassit, encore troublée par la poignée de main électrique qu'ils avaient échangée. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

La soirée arriva rapidement et dans son appartement, Emma commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de Gold. Vers la fin de l'avant-midi, Belle French l'avait appelée, lui rappelant son rendez-vous du lendemain, un dimanche. Elle avait bien essayé de la faire parler sur la session de Julian, mais la psy resta évasive, lui demandant simplement d'être à l'heure à la session.

Emma signala pour la dixième fois le numéro de Gold. À la troisième sonnerie il répondit enfin d'une fois légèrement pâteuse.

\- Ouais ?

\- Merde Julian, il est 22 h 30. Où es-tu? s'inquiéta Emma.

\- Au Rabbit Hole, tu viens me rejoindre ?

\- Jul, j'ai Henry...

\- Demande à ta voisine... Ruby te voit dans sa soupe, elle ne va rien te refuser. Amène ton cul ici.

Il raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Emma le savait troublé. Elle ne réveilla pas Henry et monta à l'étage supérieur pour demander à Ruby de venir surveiller Henry. Elle ne savait pas à quelle heure elle allait revenir. Julian avait raison, Ruby ne dirait pas non à une relation avec Emma…

Quand elle entra dans le Rabbit Hole, elle reconnut plusieurs policiers et détectives. Ce bar était le bar préféré des agents de l'ordre. Quand il la vit, la main de Gold se leva et il fit signe à Emma. Il pointa le bar du doigt en levant son verre à moitié vide, signe qu'il en voulait un autre. Quand elle marcha devant la barmaid, Emma remarqua que Killian Jones s'approchait d'elle, tout sourire.

\- Emma Swan, qui vient rejoindre son loup solitaire.

\- Killian...

Jones faisait partie des gens du poste qui contestaient son orientation sexuelle. Il lui servait le discours des imbéciles prétentieux qui sous-entendait qu'elle n'avait juste pas trouvé le bon homme qui saurait la faire jouir à en oublier les femmes. Emma commanda les consommations, espérant que Killian s'éloigne rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans cette discussion avec lui, c'était épuisant et ça ne servait généralement à rien d'autre que de la mettre hors d'elle. Emma avait été inquiète toute la journée du silence de Gold, elle ne voulait pas gérer la catastrophe Jones. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il ne lâcha pas le morceau.

\- Quand vas-tu venir me réchauffer dans mon lit... j'ai froid sans toi.

\- Le jour où tu auras un vagin... Et puis même encore là…

\- Oh, arrête ! Laisse le vieux Gold, et prend un vrai homme.

Quand la barmaid lui donna ses boissons, elle paya et sans un regard vers Killian, elle se dirigea vers son partenaire. Quand Gold leva les yeux vers elle, il applaudit joyeusement et annonça :

\- Emma Swan la sauveuse de ma soirée...

\- Tu ne m'as pas appelée en sortant du bureau de la psy…

Il lui fit signe d'attendre et prit une gorgée de sa bière. Quand il déposa le verre, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Emma l'arrêta quand elle vit Killian s'approcher de leur table. Ne se sentant pas la force de subir une confrontation avec lui ce soir, elle se pencha vers Gold.

\- Tu es mon partenaire ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare...

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Pardon... répliqua Gold, confus.

\- Embrasse-moi, Julian.

Il vit Killian s'approcher et, sans hésiter il embrassa Emma. Ça eut la réaction escomptée, même que quelques personnes s'étouffèrent avec leurs consommations. Pour ajouter plus de réalisme à son contrat d'embrasseur professionnel, Julian entra sa langue dans la bouche d'Emma… au même moment où Regina Mills et Belle French entraient dans le bar. Si la capitaine se figea, la psy fronça les sourcils en observant les deux partenaires s'embrasser langoureusement. Gold se décolla d'Emma, alors que la blonde jeta un coup d'œil vers Killian Jones, qui leur tournait maintenant le dos, se dirigea vers une autre table. Belle prit le bras de Regina en souriant.

\- Ils sont à eux deux tout un spectacle, lui dit Belle en voyant Emma et Gold se taper dans la main, satisfaits de leur effet.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut bien se passer dans leurs têtes, répliqua Regina.

Belle la dirigea vers une table éloignée des autres policiers. Regina voulait discuter avec son amie dans un endroit neutre. Elle n'avait à aucun moment pensé croiser ses deux détectives. Une fois assises, et leur boisons devant elles, Belle prit la parole, son regard sur Julian.

\- Ils se maintiennent à la surface, ils se gardent mutuellement en vie.

\- Et s'embrasser dans un bar, ça leur donne quoi ?

Décrochant son regard de Gold, elle glissa ses yeux vers Regina, qui, elle, regardait Emma.

\- Je ne sais trop… À maintenir une rumeur qui les fait rire, ou à éloigner de potentiels amants nuisibles peut-être, répliqua Belle.

\- C'est malsain...

\- Pour qui? Si ça leur fait du bien c'est ce qui compte non ?

\- Ummm. Et toi, ça bien été avec Gold ? demanda Regina.

Belle prit une gorgée de son verre, son regard de nouveau vers Gold, qui se sentait visiblement observé car il cherchait quelqu'un des yeux. Il vit alors Belle, Durant quelques secondes, il soutint son regard, avant de se pencher vers Emma. Cette dernière se retourna et leur fit un grand signe de la main. Regina se cacha du mieux qu'elle put derrière son verre.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire... Mais il ne sera pas facile.

\- Il n'a pas parlé.

\- Il n'a pas été muet… Il a dit des mots... Demain je vois Emma, je crois que ce sera plus facile.

Regina n'avait croisé Emma Swan que la veille, mais l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour cette fille troublée la rendait mal à l'aise. En une rencontre la rebelle blonde l'avait chamboulée davantage que n'importe quelle autre femme qui avait croisé sa route. Belle suivit son regard avant de déposer sa main sur celle de sa grande amie.

\- Ce n'est pas sain d'être attirée par Emma Swan.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois analyser, mais eux...

La jeune psychologue sourit à son amie, jetant de nouveau son regard sur le bel homme froid et inaccessible assis plus loin dans le bar et discutant avec sa partenaire. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans leurs têtes intelligentes pour avoir massacré un homme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est difficile de continué à poster, si au moins on ne sait pas si l'histoire vous intéresse :p

Quand le cadran hurla la joie de se réveiller, Emma Swan se réveilla en sursaut et s'assis dans le lit. Julian Gold se contenta de grogner en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête. Elle était confuse, ne se rappelant pas comment ils étaient rentrés et s'étaient mis au lit. Ils avaient bu leur vie la veille au Rabbit Hole, et l'arrivée de Belle et Regina n'avait pas aidé l'humeur massacrante de Gold. Le son strident du réveille-matin résonnait toujours dans l'appartement quand, elle entendit la voix étouffée de Gold.

\- Tu lui fermes la gueule ou je lui explose...

Elle se pencha par-dessus lui pour éteindre le cadran et se rassit dans le lit, pensive. Julian enleva l'oreiller sur son visage et vint déposer sa tête sur les cuisses d'Emma, qui d'un geste machinal lui caressa les cheveux. Elle essayait de se rappeler de la fin de la soirée d'hier. Elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée ouvrir, ni les pas de course dans le couloir, jusqu'au moment où une petite tête brune entra dans la chambre en hurlant.

\- Mma.. pa...

Emma ferma un œil, tandis que Julian enfouis son nez dans le ventre d'Emma, grognant de douleur. Henry sautait déjà dans les bras de sa mère, écrasant la tête de Gold de ses fesses. Elle entendit la voix de Ruby qui s'approcha de la chambre.

\- Les murs sont en carton. Quand j'ai entendu ton réveille-matin, je n'ai pas pu retenir…. He... Oh…

Henry venait de changer de position se collant dans le dos de Julian, lui entourant le cou de ses petites mains, alors que ce dernier avait toujours sa tête sur les cuisses d'Emma. Ruby savait qu'Emma aimait les femmes, mais à cet instant, voyant les deux détectives dans le même lit, dans cette position assez intime, elle était assez confuse. Emma donna une petite tape sur la tête de Gold qui se releva, Henry accroché dans son cou, gloussant. Sans plus attendre, il se leva du lit, prenant Henry par les bras et le fit passer par dessus sa tête pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. En passant devant Ruby, habillé seulement de son pantalon, il lui marmonna un bonjour et disparu dans la salle de bain. Emma poussa un soupir devant le regard insistant de sa voisine.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-elle consciente qu'elle n'avait pas à se justifier à Ruby.

\- Je…. je n'ai rien pensé... je ne croyais pas que tu étais attirée par les hommes aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas... Enfin, j'aime Julian d'un amour profond, mais pas sexuellement.

\- Ça… Ça ne me regarde pas... Je... je venais juste te porter Henry...

Emma ferma les yeux. Personne ne pouvait comprendre la relation qu'elle avait avec Gold, tout comme personne ne pouvait croire qu'elle pouvait passer la nuit collée dans ses bras sans qu'il ait une érection et qu'ils ne fassent l'amour. L'unique fois où elle avait voulu lui faire l'amour, c'était pour concevoir Henry. Il en avait tellement ri que ça avait soulagé Emma. Finalement il avait éjaculé dans un récipient et elle s'était fait inséminer avec son sperme, voilà comment Henry était né. Ce souvenir lui fit penser qu'elle devait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Gold sur la nature de sa relation avec Henry. Le petit l'avait encore appelé papa en entrant dans la chambre un peu plus tôt. Emma sourit, oubliant Ruby, quand elle entendit les deux hommes de sa vie rire dans la salle de bain.

\- Emma ?

Elle releva ses yeux vers Ruby, qui la regardait inquiète.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demandais pourquoi tu te levais aussi tôt un dimanche?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec une psy... Merci d'avoir gardé Henry toute la nuit.

Henry vint couper l'échange de regards entre sa mère et Ruby en courant dans la chambre, le menton et les joues pleines de crème à rasage. Emma éclata de rire devant l'air sérieux de son petit garçon, qui prit le peigne de Gold sur la table de chevet et courut le rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

Ruby prit congé alors qu'Emma se leva péniblement du lit pour aller vers la cuisine. Elle prépara un bol de céréale pour Henry avec un petit verre de jus d'orange avant d'aller le chercher dans la salle de bain.

Elle s'accota contre le cadrage de la porte, regardant Julian, le visage à moitié rasé, prendre son peigne et lentement enlevant la crème sur les joues d'Henry. Le petit était tellement heureux de se « raser » avec Gold, qu'il ne semblait pas respirer à chaque fois que le peigne frolait ses joues. Quand son visage fut complètement propre, Julian lui tendit la main pour qu'Henry puisse la taper, heureux d'avoir réussi sa première séance de rasage.

\- Allez, bonhomme, le petit déjeuner est servi.

\- Maman, moi, raser...

\- Oui, je vois ça. Laissons Julian finir de se raser.

Gold lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de prendre son rasoir et de terminer de se raser. Emma installa son fils dans sa chaise d'appoint et revint vers la salle de bain. Elle gardait son regard sur Henry, qui mangeait en papotant avec sa cuillère. Elle dit à voix basse :

\- Il faut vraiment que tu choisisses si tu veux être son père ou son géniteur…

Julian laissant sa main en suspend quelques secondes, avant de continuer son rasage.

\- Je n'aime pas la pression, Em

\- Je sais. Tu sais aussi que peu importe la décision que tu prendras, je te supporterai. Mais il ne peut pas continuer de t'appeler papa. Ça doit être clair si c'est papa ou si c'est Julian. Hier, tu as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas. S'il t'appelle papa, tu dois agir comme un père, être son père. Être présent dans toutes les étapes de sa vie. On ne pourra pas continuer d'éviter cette conversation.

\- Pas maintenant… répliqua-t-il en se passa une serviette sur la bouche, enlevant le surplus de la crème à raser.

\- Quand ?

Il poussa un soupir et se retourna vers elle. Emma détestait ce regard suppliant car elle était incapable d'y résister. Elle devait toutefois garder en tête le bonheur de son fils. Quand il avait été question qu'il soit le géniteur d'Henry, elle l'avait rassuré que jamais il n'aurait à agir en tant que père s'il n'en avait pas envie. Emma connaissait son passé et son aversion à l'idée d'être père. Mais il était toujours avec eux. Henry l'adorait et elle savait que c'était réciproque. S'il refusait d'être son père, Emma ne le prendrait pas mal, mais elle devait savoir. Elle s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue en lui souriant.

\- Écoute, je dois aller voir la psy... Henry a besoin de sortir et dépenser de l'énergie… Peux-tu l'amener au parc? Je viendrai vous y rejoindre dès que possible.

\- Emma...

\- S'il-te-plait. Il a déjà passé la nuit chez Ruby. Il en sera tellement heureux.

Gold ferma les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes. Emma savait qu'il tentait de contenir ses émotions puisque l'idée d'être seul avec Henry le terrorisait. Normalement, elle faisait tout en son pouvoir pour ne pas que ça arrive, mais aujourd'hui était une d'exception. Emma le prit brusquement dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle, lui caressant le cou. Elle lui souffla dans l'oreille.

\- Tout se passera bien, Julian. J'ai confiance en toi...

Julian enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Emma, en poussant un soupir. Il ouvrit les yeux avant de se défaire des bras d'Emma. Il donna son accord avec un sourire tremblant. Emma se prépara rapidement et vint embrasser Henry avant de partir à son rendez-vous.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à Julian, mais elle aussi était nerveuse de laisser son fils seul avec lui. Il n'était pas un danger, mais il était imprévisible, surtout au parc. Elle savait qu'il faisait des efforts et que tout allait bien se passer. Contrairement à Julian la veille, Emma n'avait aucune crainte par rapport à la séance de ce matin. Elle était convaincue que Belle n'allait pas réussir à s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Comme la veille, Belle reçut Emma avec le même sourire avec lequel elle avait accueilli Julian. Une fois assise devant la psy, Emma lui sourit à son tour.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Emma ? demandant gentiment Belle.

\- Un peu embrouillée. Julian et moi avons beaucoup bu hier, et ce matin le lever tôt a été brutal.

\- Vous allez souvent dans ce bar ?

\- Oui assez, pour vous c'était la première fois ?

Belle n'était pas surprise de l'attitude enjouée d'Emma Swan, c'était surement son mécanisme de défense. Si Gold gardait un silence presque complet, Emma parlait beaucoup . Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire. Emma Swan avait une carapace peut-être moins épaisse, mais elle savait comment se protéger. Tout comme son partenaire, elle voyait en Belle l'ennemi à embrouiller. Toutefois, Belle savait qu'elle devait rester prudente dans ses questions. Elles en étaient à établir un lien de confiance. La psy décida donc d'amener la conversation vers la plus grande fierté d'Emma Swan : Henry.

\- J'ai lu dans votre dossier que vous avez un fils de deux ans? Henry c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, ma petite peste...

\- Comment ça se passe de concilier le travail et la vie de famille.

\- Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que pour n'importe quelle mère célibataire, répliqua fièrement Emma.

Belle se promis d'explorer avec Emma ce que cachait l'orgueil de réussir les choses comme les autres. La détective ressentait une fierté méritée sur ses réussites professionnelle et familiale. C'est ce qui était encore plus troublant : sachant cela, elle avait mis en péril tout ce dont elle était fière en tuant Richard Coctard.

\- Vrai. Mais vous travaillez dans un domaine particulièrement demandant, sur les crimes sexuels. Êtes-vous en mesure de décrocher du travail lorsque vous êtes avec Henry?

\- Quand je ne travaille pas, je ne pense pas au travail. Toute mon attention est pour mon fils.

\- Dans votre dossier, c'est aussi écrit que votre fils est de père inconnu….

Belle se mordit la lèvre. Avait-elle fait une erreur d'amener Emma sur ce terrain? La blonde venait de se croiser les bras, regardant la psychologue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si votre question est de savoir si Julian Gold est le père de mon fils, je n'ai jamais eu à y répondre officiellement. Les gens supposent sans demander.

\- Est-il le père de votre fils ? demanda alors Belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un père? Est-ce celui qui donne sa semence, ou celui qui est présent dans la vie de son enfant ? Je cherchais un géniteur.

\- Si je vous comprend bien, Gold est le géniteur d'Henry ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Emma Swan brisa le contact visuel pour la première fois, après avoir répondu si spontanément à ses questions, celle-ci ressemblait à la plus difficile qu'elle est jamais eu à répondre. Elle prit plusieurs minutes pour réfléchir, tandis que Belle l'observait. La réponse était à la base de la relation entre les deux partenaires, demander à un homme son sperme pour concevoir un enfant est une très grande marque de confiance. Emma venait de lui avouer qu'elle ne cherchait pas nécessairement un père. Alors, pourquoi choisir l'homme avec qui elle passait tout son temps ? Que cherchait-elle dans cette relation ? C'est en explorant la relation de Gold et Emma que Belle pourrait enfin comprendre ce qui avait pu les pousser à abattre Coctard. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait choisi cet angle. C'était moins confrontant que d'aborder directement une situation qu'aucun des deux partenaires n'avaient envie d'aborder. Emma prit une grande respiration et répondit finalement à la question de Belle.

\- Pourquoi pas? Il n'est pas laid, et il est plus intelligent que la moyenne des gens.

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu retrouver cela dans une banque de sperme?

\- Surement! Mais là-bas, on ne connaît pas toujours les antécédents des donneurs... Les problèmes de Julian, je les connais. Je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Elle semblait satisfaite de sa réponse, ce qui prouva à Belle qu'elle mentait. C'était une intuition, du moins. Ça ne semblait pas être tout à fait les raisons du choix de Julian comme géniteur. Belle savait qu'elle pouvait pousser davantage Emma, elle était plus réceptive que Gold. Quand la détective Swan se sentait attaquée, elle répliquait. Le but n'était évidemment pas de l'attaquer.

\- Vous êtes vous même née de parents inconnus…

\- C'est quoi le rapport ? se défendit Emma.

\- Vous avez été balancée d'une famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Vous n'avez jamais eu de base solide, alors il me semble normal que ce ne soit pas ce que vous vouliez pour votre fils. Julian Gold est sûrement la personne que vous aimez et respectez le plus dans ce monde. Ça a peut-être même été une surprise, j'imagine, la vitesse avec laquelle qu'il est entré dans votre vie. Il ne représentait pas un danger pour vous, puisqu'il n'est définitivement pas votre genre. Vous vouliez un père, pas un géniteur, mais il aurait refusé de vous donner son sperme s'il avait su que vous le vouliez comme père d'Henry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

Le silence d'Emma encouragea Belle à continuer. Elle avait réussi à la déstabiliser et c'était bon signe. Elle allait se défendre et s'ouvrir sans qu'elle le sache. Cachant son tremblement intérieur, Belle continua à travailler Emma.

\- Vous l'avez alors piégé en parlant que de don de sperme...

\- Je n'ai piégé personne! coupa Emma, je lui ai toujours laissé le choix... Il prend ses propres décisions et ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour lui de devoir assumer ce rôle. Il ne s'est toujours pas re... Ah! Ah! Ah! Vous êtes bonne, vraiment je suis admirative... Vous saviez que Julian était mon point faible n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne crois pas que votre partenaire soit votre point faible. Je pense qu'il est plutôt votre force. C'est votre désir de le protéger qui vous affaiblit. Vous le dites vous-même : il prend ses propres décisions. Lui avez-vous parlez de la possibilité qu'il soit le père d'Henry ?

\- Oui... Il y réfléchit.

\- Lui avez-vous mentionné que VOUS le vouliez comme père ?

La blonde secoua la tête, ébranlée par la confirmation de son désir. Elle ne voulait que Henry soit sans père et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait choisi Julian. Elle le connaissait, l'appréciait et croyait sincèrement qu'Henry pouvait aider Julian à se sortir de son nuage noir. Mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre au pied du mur. Quand Gold se sent pris au piège, il fuit, et ça serait catastrophique s'il partait pour toujours. Belle sentit le bouleversement de sa cliente. Ce n'était pas à son avantage de la pousser encore plus, elle mit alors fin à la séance et sourit devant la surprise d'Emma.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas pour Coctard ?

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

\- Non...

\- Alors, non, je ne demande pas.

Emma se leva un regard suspect vers Belle, avant de demander.

\- Je suis venue ici, car j'étais obligée… Pour parler du cas qui fait que Julian et moi sommes sous enquête, et depuis une heure vous n'avez posé des questions que sur mon fils et sur moi.

\- Je ne suis pas une détective Emma, ceci n'est pas une interrogation. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à me parler. Je suis ici pour vous aider, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je vous ai posé les questions pour lesquelles la porte était ouverte, pour apprendre à vous connaître.

Belle lui fit signe d'attendre et elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Emma la vit écrire quelque chose, se disant que ce petit bout de femme méritait d'être connu. Si elle avait rencontré Belle dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait essayé de la mettre sur le chemin de Julian. Il aurait bien besoin d'une femme de tête dans son lit. Quand Belle revient vers elle, Emma prit les deux cartes de visite. Une était pour elle : un autre rendez-vous dimanche prochain même heure. L'autre était pour Julian, son rendez-vous était mardi à 18 h 30. Elle leva les yeux vers Belle.

\- Vous voulez revoir Julian encore cette semaine ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Sa séance d'hier ne s'est pas bien passée ?

\- Je ne peux pas parler de lui avec vous, répliqua Belle, mais disons qu'il n'a pas été aussi volubile que vous...

Emma sourit en imaginant Gold grogner ses réponses à demi-mot à Belle, elle tendit la main à la psy avant de lui suggérer.

\- Demandez-lui son nom et son âge mardi... Vous allez être fixée.

Belle répondit au sourire d'Emma avant de lui souhaiter bonne journée. Quand la détective sortit de chez la psychologue, elle tomba face à face avec sa capitaine.

\- Oh Emma... Je ne savais pas que vous aviez rendez-vous si tôt...

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les heures...

Elle passa devant sa capitaine qui la retient par le bras.

\- Je dois vous parler...

Emma hésita. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Julian trop longtemps seul avec Henry. Elle n'avait pas envie de le retrouver en crise de panique à son retour. Elle fit face à Regina et prit le temps pour la première fois pour la détailler. Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses airs froids et son côté snob. Emma n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à cacher quand elle était attirée par une femme, et sa capitaine était tout à fait son genre. Elle pourrait la flirter pour le plaisir au poste, mais pas devant chez Belle, après une séance troublante et alors que Julian était sûrement en train de pleurer, couché en position du fœtus dans le parc.

\- Je veux que Gold et vous veniez chez Belle vers 20 h ce soir.

\- Quoi, nous ne sommes plus affectés à des tâches administratives ? Nous allons être suspendus ?

\- Non, pas de tout... David Nolan et Milah Gold sont sur une grosse affaire de meurtres... et ils auront besoin de vous.

\- Milah et Julian, travaillant ensemble ?

\- Écoutez faites lui le message... J'ai averti Nolan et... Milah, je dois juste en faire part à Belle. Ici à 20 h.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de pousser un soupir de découragement. Elle répéta à Emma d'être ici à l'heure demandée avec Julian Gold, avant de la laisser sur le trottoir et d'entrer chez Belle. Emma la suivit du regard en se disant que ça allait être agréable de la regarder au travail. Elle adorait être entourée de si magnifiques femmes. Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits en repensant à Gold et Henry seuls au parc. Emma embarqua dans sa petite voiture jaune et roula le plus rapidement possible vers le parc.

Quand elle arriva au parc, Emma chercha Julian du regard. Il n'était assis nulle part, les bancs près des jeux étaient occupés par d'autres parents, et aucune trace de Gold et Henry. Elle prit une inspiration avant de remarquer que quelques parents jetaient des regards noirs vers quelqu'un et c'est là qu'elle vit Gold assit contre l'arbre lisant un livre. Emma comprit rapidement pourquoi il était la source d'autant de regards de colère : Henry jouait pas très loin de lui, mais il avait une corde autour du pied, qui était reliée au pied de Julian. Emma ne savait pas si elle devait en rire, en pleurer ou être en colère. La souffrance de Gold ne serait sûrement jamais guérie, mais il avait trouvé une solution pour ne pas paniquer d'être seul au parc avec Henry. Quand elle s'approcha d'eux, son fils la vit en premier, il se leva donc pour venir vers elle, du coin des yeux elle vit le visage de Julian devenir blême quand il sentit la corde se tendre, mais se détendit quand il la vit. Il se pencha pour défaire la corde à son pied, permettant à Henry de venir se jeter dans les bras d'Emma. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, tandis que Gold se releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ç'a bien été avec Julian mon cœur...

\- Oui...

Quand elle arriva près de son partenaire, elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Julian lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Je voulais que les parents qui te jugent croient que je suis en colère après toi…

\- Emma, c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas...

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais ça fait 15 ans Julian...

Normalement quand elle parlait de sa source d'angoisse, il se refermait totalement, mais aujourd'hui il la regardait seulement avec ses yeux tristes, en hochant des épaules. Emma déposa Henry par terre lui demandant de rester près d'eux.

\- Comment ç'a été chez la tortionnaire ? demanda Gold souhaitant changer de sujet.

\- C'est ce que tu penses de Belle ?

\- Je ne pense pas à elle...

\- Pourtant, elle est très jolie.

Julian détourna le regard ne voulant pas dire à sa meilleure amie le frisson qu'il avait ressenti en lui serrant la main hier. Ni qu'il avait une nouvelle couleur préférée : le bleu, que son odeur préférée était le parfum de la psy. Il regardait Henry jouer avec une petite fille et essayant de nouveau de changer de sujet et appela Henry.

\- Henry mon ange... reste près de maman et papa.

\- Papa ?

\- Ouin, j'ai pris ma décision...

Emma lui sauta au cou, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir eu à lui dire qu'elle désirait qu'il soit le père. Elle était fière de lui, du pas de géant qu'il venait de faire aujourd'hui, même s'il avait attaché Henry comme un chien à son pied. Il venait de prendre la décision d'être père. Alors peut-être qu'il allait se sortir de son drame. 15 ans c'est long, mais il allait réussir. En pensant au drame de Gold, Emma eut un frisson d'horreur, elle devait maintenant lui parler pour ce soir.

\- Je suis heureuse pour Henry... et pour toi Jul.

\- Bah ce n'est pas grand-chose... Il est mon fils après tout.

\- Oui et il te ressemble de plus en plus. J'ai quelque chose de délicat à te dire.

Julian se figea en se retirant des bras d'Emma, la regarda avec ses yeux vides. Il n'aimait pas être déstabilisé et elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir.

\- J'ai croisé la capitaine en sortant de chez Belle... Elle veut nous voir chez la psy à 20 h.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Supposément pour aider sur un cas de meurtre.

Gold fronça les sourcils avant de plisser les yeux. Travailler avec Milah allait être catastrophique. Ils avaient pourtant été des partenaires efficaces il y a 15 ans. Il était aux homicides avant de changer pour les crimes sexuels. Mais un drame était venu ternir le poste et leur partenariat, ils avaient divorcé pas longtemps après et Julian avait changé de département. Alors l'idée de devoir retravailler avec Milah ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- Nous sommes aux crimes sexuels, pas aux homicides...

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si Regina Mills est prête à nous remettre sur le terrain malgré que nous sommes sous enquête... je crois que ça peut être grave.

\- Grave, comment ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

\- Sokolov... C'est sûrement pour ça, car elle allait voir Belle et le rendez-vous est chez elle.

Julian ferma les yeux, tétanisé. Si c'était vraiment pour Sacha Sokolov, c'était extrêmement grave et il comprenait David et Milah d'avoir demandé de l'aide aux crimes sexuels. Ça faisait 15 ans que Julian était sur sa trace, il était le plus grand fabricateur de pornographie juvénile du monde. Sokolov poussait même l'horreur à vendre à des prix d'or des viols ou meurtres d'enfants était commis et Julian Gold avait un compte à rendre à ce monstre. Dans un avenir rapproché Julian espérait que le monstre Sokolov rencontre enfin la Bête Gold pour un face-à-face mortel.


End file.
